


Star Trek Insurrection Is Wrong Among Other Things

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Community
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion between Abed, Troy, and Annie about Star Trek: The Next Generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek Insurrection Is Wrong Among Other Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spydurwebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spydurwebb/gifts).



> Prompt was fluffy Riker/Troi. HA. I BESTED THIS.

_"I've never kissed you with a beard before—" Troi advances as he backs up._

_"I kiss you, and you say yuck?" Riker is pushed out of Troi's office as her office doors close._

The Star Trek: Insurrection BluRay is paused.

"This moment is totally false—" Abed says. He sits in his chair with the remote and a bowl of popcorn in his lap as Troy sits directly to his left, and then Annie beyond that. "A complete falsehood in the Next Generation universe."

"I don't know, it looked pretty true to me." Annie revels in their kiss. She hasn't sat through most of the seven seasons of the Next Generation these last two weeks just to find out that Deanna Troi doesn't get her chance with Cmdr. Riker once and for all. Their television chemistry is magic.

"But she has kissed him. Many times before. We saw it in Man of the People and Ménage A Troi as well as Second Chances, Violations, Conundrum, the Outcast, the Loss. All times when Commander Riker has a beard—"

"I think we get it, Abed," Annie says, the kiss's effect now ruined.

"Second Chances is the one with two Rikers, right?" Troy asks. "That was some weird shit right there. Think about what would happen if one of us got into a transporter accident." 

"I wouldn't take a transporter. Much like Lieutenant Barclay, I'd rather hone my skills and log my hours on a shuttlecraft," Abed replies. "So I would never be split and reassembled at the molecular level so there never would be chance of a duplicate me."

"But that wastes time," Annie says. "When clearly on an away mission, we could be down on the planet, saving lives like Dr. Crusher."

"But Dr. Crusher doesn’t have to save lives in this movie. They're on the Ba'ku planet where the nebula causes people to grow younger. I'd have plenty of time to shuttle down and make landing."

"Can we get back to the movie please?" Troy asks. "Because despite all this lovey-dovey Riker Troi nonsense, I'd really like to see if anything blows up anytime soon."

Abed shrugs, and presses play.


End file.
